


Никогда

by punk_cake



Series: Dishonored [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Memories, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: Она ускользала, ускользала из его памяти снова и снова, неумолимо и мучительно. Черты лица, взгляд, улыбка... Все осталось где-то там, в прошлом, так далеко и так близко, что, казалось, только протянешь руки навстречу - и её уже там не будет. А Джессамина лишь мягко целовала его и исчезала в ночном городе, оставаясь загадкой, тенью и сладостью на губах. Оставаясь воспоминанием.Она уже не вернется. Никогда не вернется.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: Dishonored [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942600
Kudos: 1





	Никогда

**Author's Note:**

> За тем, что мы не допели, мой милый, что не узнаешь из книг  
> Я обещаю вернуться в наше личное никогда
> 
> Мельница - Никогда

Он чиркает едва дрожащей рукой по коробку — огонек вздымается вверх, давая получше рассмотреть лицо девушки. Невольно скользит взглядом по всему её существу и с благополучием узнает каждую мелочь: мягкие скулы, уже стертую под тяжким гнетом прожитого дня яркую помаду и стрелки, обратившиеся лишь в темные пятна; слегка прищуренные глаза, цвета ясного неба на рассвете… и самоуверенная ухмылка. О, эта ухмылка, эта рябь губ, едва заметная на лице, как часто он видел её, как много мог сказать по ней одной! И хотелось бы, да, наверное, где-то на задворках души _хотелось_ рассмотреть в ней сомнение, страх, что-то, что дало бы ему возможность взять её под руку и увезти в теплые, _безопасные_ покои, а она бы покорно согласилась и все это благополучно закончилось. 

Но «покорно» — это не про Джессамину Колдуин. И сегодня, как и всегда, сомнений не было — она не отступит. Не повернет назад, не даст неверному каблуку соскользнуть вниз, не упадет и доведет дело до конца, как и все в своей жизни, в стиле, присущей, казалось, лишь ей одной — жестком и беспощадном.

— Сегодняшняя цель — бутик Бойлов, — мужчина приподнимает спичку чуть выше, так, будто это могло бы дать ему лучший обзор. — Джесс, ты все еще уверена?

— Все будет хорошо, — в очередной раз повторяет она, словно заклинание, в попытке убедить то ли его, то ли себя саму, и еще крепче натягивает кепку на черные, как смоль, волосы. Как странно было видеть её в этой уличной, простой одежде, совершенно не присущей таким людям, как она. — Я слушала на лекциях.

— Твой отец терпеть меня не может, если что-то случится, я… Его Величество казнит меня, если узнает, во что ты вляпываешься в моей компании. А я, справедливости ради, не смогу даже осудить его за это.

— Он не узнает, — улыбка приобрела игривый оттенок. Такой, какой бывает у слишком непоседливых детей, когда кто-то дает им новый повод для шалости. — Он никогда ничего не узнает.

— Может, это ты так думаешь?

— Это не имеет значения. 

Корво вздыхает — это было понятно с первого же дня их знакомства, когда девочка, уже тогда чересчур своенравная, протянула его имя на весь тронный зал, навсегда меняя их жизни; и сейчас, шесть лет спустя, будучи девушкой молодой и прекрасной, когда она воплощает очередной свой безумный план в действие. Ничего не меняется. Только вот для него это давно перестало быть просто службой — и что-то в груди болезненно и предательски сжимается.

— Джесс, я беспокоюсь, ты понимаешь? 

Принцесса недовольно вытянулась и подалась вперед. Ей льстили нежные чувства возлюбленного. Её раздражала его уже слишком привычная опека.

— Лорд Аттано, вы будете подлецом и мерзавцем, если откажете высокопоставленной даме в выполнении данного ранее обещания.

— Леди Джессамин, — он как-то резко и чопорно оборвал гласную в конце имени — знал, что так её называл весь двор. Знал, что она этого не любила. — Единственное обещание, что я дал Вам — охранять вашу жизнь, покой и безопасность, даже если и ценой собственных. 

«Всегда ценой собственных», — подумал он, но ничего не сказал.

— И я не могу дать Вам отчет в том, что ныне наше общее времяпрепровождение обеспечит сохранность по всем пунктам.

— Ну что может случиться? — как-то вымученно протянула принцесса. — Ведь, в конце концов, рядом со мной всегда будет мой лорд-протектор, который защитит меня и предостережет от всякого рода опасностей. Как он и обещал, — Джессамина наклонила голову, рассматривая его под другим углом, и приподняла бровь, в собственном удовлетворении понимая, что он не сможет возразить. — Не так ли, ваша милость? 

И он не смог.

— Так точно, Ваше Высочество. 

В то же мгновение, когда лорд шутливо отдал честь в знак согласия, она пылко поцеловала его и исчезла. Скрылась в ночной тьме, освещаемая лишь отголоском неприятного теплого света уличных фонарей… И звездами. Тысячами звезд над головой, а Корво лишь в очередной раз понял, как много чувств испытывает к этой девушке. Он вздрогнул, едва её губы коснулись его, и все внутри сжалось, так, будто не Джессамина то была, а дуло вражеского пистолета. А потом тепло. Разливающееся по всему телу приятное тепло от осознания, что она тоже любит его. По-своему, очень резко и игриво, украдкой улыбаясь на собраниях, флиртуя в подсобке, затаскивая на такие прогулки по городским кровлям — но любит. 

Застучали каблуки по черепичным крышам, он быстро нагнал едва не упущенную принцессу, что то и дело норовила скрыться где-то за поворотом и лишний раз пощекотать ему нервы. Но Джессамину от обычной бунтарки отличала одна простая вещь — она осознавала цену своих действий. Поэтому не скрывалась, то и дело оборачивалась, быстро улыбалась и снова прыгала на карниз соседнего здания. В такие моменты Корво посещало сразу несколько мыслей. 

Во-первых, этот карниз напротив оказался гораздо дальше, чем он прикидывал, поэтому у самой важной девушки в империи появился немалый шанс упасть, и, скорее всего, встретить мучительную и жуткую смерть, разбившись о каменную мостовую четырьмя этажами ниже. 

Во-вторых, эта девушка важна для него, кажется, гораздо больше, чем для всей империи. И какая же она, черт возьми, _красивая_. 

В-третьих, несмотря на опасения, Джессамина прекрасно справилась с задачей, легко коснулась крыши сначала аккуратными сапожками для верховой езды, а после и тонкими пальцами, смягчила удар кувырком, нисколько не расстроилась от запачканного в уличной пыли плаща и тут же двинулась вперед, лишь невзначай убедившись, что телохранитель все еще следует за ней. 

Отойдя от карниза, она добежала до того места, где здание примыкало к соседнему, повыше, крыша которого представляла собой причудливую мозаику черепичных узоров, ускорилась, подпрыгнула, поставила ногу на подоконник, забралась выше, прижалась к стене, чтобы не упасть, вцепилась в следующий уступ и подтянулась. Не останавливаясь, она продолжила хвататься за углы и выступы здания — и Корво почувствовал, как сердце начинает биться быстрее и громче.

— Бездны ради, Джесс, аккуратнее! — прохрипел он, стараясь говорить громко и четко, но не перейти на крик.

— Все под контролем, — бросила принцесса и тут же залезла еще выше. Добравшись до вершины башни, девушка присела на её краю, наблюдая, как Корво забирается вслед за ней. И словила себя на неприятной мысли, что в случае неудачи падать будет _высоко_. — Я не помню этого здания, - она указала рукой куда-то в сторону. - Что это?

— Военная канцелярия. Твой отец подписывал документ на её строительство около года назад. Ты не помнишь?

— Я… Плохо знаю город, — рассеянно пробормотала Джессамина, вглядываясь вдаль. 

Даунолл. Тысячи душ, запершихся в своих домах, богатых и бедных, пережидающих очередную ночь. Народ, который однажды достанется в руки импульсивной и непослушной принцессе. Кто они? Почему она не знает их историй? А должна ли? 

Тысячи запутанных улиц и переулков, названия которых носили имена её собственной семьи, — но Джесс всё еще до конца их не запомнила — застроенных высокими, узкими зданиями из гристольского гранита или закаленного коричневого кирпича, остроконечные крыши которых, заканчивающихся высокими резными пиками, подобно лесному частоколу, пронзали ночное небо, заставляя его истекать лунным светом, марающим густыми каплями все вокруг.

— Почему мы вынуждены сбегать из Башни, чтобы мне было дозволено знать собственную империю чуть дальше странных исторических книг, написанных руками людей, давно покинувших этот мир? — с горечью в голосе наконец спросила Джессамина. 

А Корво не знал, что ответить. Он подошел ближе и приобнял девушку за плечи. Принцесса закрыла глаза. Они молчали, вслушиваясь в многочисленные звуки города. Вот, пробежал мимо дворовый мальчишка, спешащий назад домой после долгого рабочего дня у отца в магазинчике с серконосскими фруктами. 

На него ругается мать за столь позднее появление. 

Кто-то стучит по металлу. Возможно, мастера задержались допоздна в своих лачугах, выковывая очередной шедевр для богатой семейки по типу Бойлов. И кто-то купит его за деньги, являющимися для них грошами. А для простого рабочего человека это будет значить возможность купить жене цветы в выходные. 

Внизу, в их _бутике_ , мужчина и женщина громко ругаются по поводу стоимости товара, но уже начинают переходить на личности. Джессамина всегда говорила, что Эсма подбирает себе не подходящих спутников жизни.

— Что будет, если все это вдруг перейдет ко мне? Все эти люди… Как мне узнать, что будет лучше для них? Я справлюсь?

— Джессамина I Колдуин, — тихо протянул лорд, от чего девушка невольно поежилась, — настанет день в твоей жизни, и мы все поднимем бокалы за новую императрицу. И ты будешь лучшей. Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом. 

Узкие плечи под его руками дрогнули.

— Корво, я так рада, что ты оказался в моей жизни, — прошептала она. — Столько волнений на душе, а я просто стою на крыше и… Мне так спокойно.

— Я люблю тебя, Джесс, — на выдохе проговорил лорд, понимая, как долго хотел это сказать.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

***

Корво вздрогнул и проснулся. Высокие стены, вышитые причудливыми узорами, давили на сознание. Руки дрожали, их ломило и пронзало неприятной слабостью, конца и края которой не было предела. А в груди пустота. Всеобъемлющая пустота. На входе в комнату стоит стража, вокруг бегают слуги, готовят завтрак, в соседних покоях мирно сопит Эмили, чудесная Эмили… Начинается новый день. А ему хочется кричать от отчаяния. Он бы все отдал на то, чтобы вместо этого рутинного штиля вдруг разыгрался шторм. 

Лорд-протектор не защитил свою императрицу. Джесс так надеялась. Столько ставила на него. А он подвел её. Подвел Джессамину, его милую Джессамину, вечно задорную и чересчур самоуверенную, засыпающую за работой и просыпающуюся за ней же, ненавидящую платья, шумные мероприятия и улыбающуюся красивее всех на свете. 

_Она мертва_

Мужчина закрыл лицо руками. Он один.


End file.
